


Firefly

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, be forewarned!, monster Lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s a theory written out at the periphery of his mind, but Amadeus doesn't fail to notice how often Robbie lights up when he’s happy.





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentiddies i guess

It’s a theory written out at the periphery of his mind, but Amadeus doesn't fail to notice how often Robbie lights up when he’s happy. Figuratively and literally speaking. The amber on his eyes burns bright, consumes his entire chest and flares up; bubbling all the way through his throat, his veins, his heart. Sometimes in a laugh, when he’s caught amadeus struggling with something deceptively simple. Sometimes in a look, like melted royal honey pooling on his eyes, when he’s truly at peace, overcame by the rawest form of affection. When he looked at Gabe, zooming up and down in their tiny house without a single care in the world. Sometimes, and those were  _ the _ times, like logs to the fire, feeding an incendium in crescendo. When smoke followed his moans and sharp sobs, crackling shards of fire cutting through the air, delineating his shaky body as it contracted and rustled the bed sheets around them.

 

Those were Amadeus’ personal favorites. Seeing uptight, tense, stressed-out Robbie get rid of his second skin, letting go of what little held him captive. When he felt like he could hide under his boyfriend’s form, with nobody else to watch and judge- or maybe, because he felt like he was truly free, liberated from prying eyes. The fireworks in his body were alight for them, and nobody else. An special two-man VIP event with a front row seat.

 

All of this disgusted Eli in many levels, and he regularly tucked himself so deeply into his own mind wormhole to avoid being present for the action there was nothing to truly worry about. Specially when they exchanged kisses, wrestling with the cramped seat on the back of the charger, and Amadeus nudged him ever so softly; asking how it felt to become.

 

“The ghost rider?” He answered, breathless. 

 

He took more than a moment of deliberation, pondering as he heard the steady pulse on the close chest. 

 

“It hurts,” he said. “Not as much as it used to, but it gets a little easier every day.”

 

“Does it burn?” Amadeus had tucked his hand on the silky black hair, matting the white stripes to the side in a soft petting motion. “If i touched it, would it hurt me much?” 

 

Speaking as an Ex-Hulk, and at that moment a Half-Hulk, Amadeus didn’t remember much from their fight. He knew that it was warm, and that it was hot (and this not only in the, uh,  _ obvious  _ sense) but he couldn’t find damage in these memories. 

 

Neither could Robbie, shifting under his weight so he stood half-seated on their little nook of the car. Determined. 

 

“You wanna try it?”

 

_ “I thought it hurt you _ ,” Amadeus whispered in brief confusion, to which Robbie shrugged off with a smile. 

 

“Not when i want to do it myself.” His eyes glimmer just then, and the light in them increased until it was too hard to watch, it merely happened.

 

Fire crawled out of his mouth and the tips of his fingertips, and in a second his head was alight. Flame consumed his clothes, replaced by dark stripes of leather that wrapped the entirety of his body in a jacket and prevented him from looking like a skeleton version of the human torch. When the light dimmed out, what sat on his neck was a chrome skull, and its head tipped to the side, daring to be touched. 

 

The first thing Amadeus asked was;

 

“Do you ever wonder where your clothes go when you turn the light switch on? Because somehow they can come back from this. It boggles the mind.”

 

And from somewhere deep inside the ghost rider's ribs rose a laugh, accompanied by a huff of glimmer and smoke. 

 

[DONT THINK ABOUT IT.]

 

“That's asking too much of me, pipehead.”

 

[I KNOW.] 

 

It took a long moment and a lazy bemoan for Amadeus to rise, dwarfing his boyfriend in comparison. His head just scraped the top of the charger, and he had to hunch forwards to actually look into the rider's eyes. His gloved hand reached out, and he saw Robbie flinch slightly as it scratched his flame- and tentatively, worriedly, tried to grasp his nonexistent right cheek.

 

[I CAN FEEL YOU.] 

 

“I do, too.”

 

[DOES IT BURN.]

 

“Not really, it just-” 

 

[A NOT REALLY IS NOT A NO. YOU ARE HURT.]

 

“It's just-” 

 

It prickled.

 

[WHAT.] 

 

“-What?”

 

[I SAID WHAT FIRST YOU ANSWER ME.]

 

“If you could let me, then maybe-“

 

[YOUR HAND IS SMOKING. GOD.] 

 

It was. Amadeus didn't feel much different apart from that, even though his boyfriend was obviously agitated. He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but there was a hint of change on his hard-shelled skull, like it emoted distress.

 

“Just calm down for a second.” He waved his hand slightly and watched it carry remains of hellfire from robbie’s skull, drawing a line on the air, then put it back where it had just came from. “I’m not hurting, see? I just got fairy hands. You can relax.” 

 

[WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I AM NOT RELAXED.]

 

“I wonder what.” Amadeus laughed, rubbing his thumb along the engraved lines on the metal. It felt warm, and prickly, like sticking your wet hand out in the cold and letting the wind run through it. But not as nearly as unpleasant. He expected it to be numbing to a point, but it felt strangely… organic. Like there was a diluted weight to it. 

 

He nudged his nose on Robbie’s mandible and kissed him, on his imaginary lips. They had no shape, barely any weight, and his own set of lips oozed off smoke, but it felt nice. Like ducking his head on warm water.

 

Robbie already had his skull punched, slashed, pounded, shot, pummeled, exorcized, cracked, bitten and kicked. Never kissed, though. Something about it sent a funny wave down his spine, and he reached his arms up to pull Ammy closer by his shoulder blades. His head burned impossibly brighter, and his eyes, or where his eyes should be, were shining with the force of a small star in pure diluted gold.

 

He wanted to ask, but at that point it was implicit that Amadeus had gotten it.

 

“I’ll do it again.” 

 

Ammy planted one, two, five, nine kisses along the lines of his helmet, at the corner of his eyes, on top of his slashed out scar mark. Amadeus squeezed the leather on his sides and the ghost rider whimpered somehow, like his body was still there, inhabiting the nothingness. He liked how rough his boyfriend’s hands felt, how heavy they were compared to his phantom limbs. He liked how careful they were, even if they didn’t carry a single modest molecule. When his jacket is being zipped down, and speckles of fire started to float out between them in the dark, he realized he liked how he was treated like a precious little thing, even when he looked like the devil. Maybe even because of it. 

 

This was the warmest he had felt in years.

 

[WE ARE SO GODDAMN WEIRD.] 

 

Amadeus snorted loud enough to sound like a piglet, and just nodded. His hand reached out to feel up the fire involving the entirety of his ribs, and he drummed on them briefly, before slipping into the dense heat mass in the center of it. Robbie squeezed his shirt tighter, squirming on his seat. 

 

“It’s funny. When you’ve got your jacket on it feels the same as usual skin, when it’s out you still feel it, but more like… a cloud thing” he spread out his fingers then contracted, watching the light particles twirl around him. He didn’t get to see the ghost rider half-clothed regularly, but he looked brighter, nearly more peaceful if he pushed the meaning. 

 

[ENLIGHTENING. YOU GOT A PROBLEM IF I CHANGE BACK IF YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR SCIENCE THING.] 

 

“I’m not doing this for research, sweetheart.”

 

The ghost rider whimpers, fidgeting.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

[NO. JUST.] 

 

There was a pause. Amadeus was palming at his ass.

 

[THAT FELT STRANGELY HORNY AND IM NOT PREPARED TO DEAL WITH WHAT THAT MEANS.] 

 

“Oh, good.” 

 

[GOOD?]

 

“I was trying to figure out if i should try doing it lower.”  

 

On a brief note to self, Amadeus observed that if he paid enough attention, he could prove that Robbie's hellfire burned a little darker when he was embarrassed.


End file.
